We will always be brothers
by Zintfall
Summary: lilymasefield gave me the idea of writing Scott's guilt after Professor Chamber's death. But I think I may have strayed a little bit off... I guess this is another fast one-shot drabble for my precious twin brothers and their heavy angst. Thank you for reading!


**Hullo there. Thanks for reading this. So this fic was prompted by lilymasefield about Proffesor Chamber's death. Thank you for the idea and I'm so sorry I took so long. I'm so sorry this might not be what you want heh heh heh. It's a bit drabbleish and I'm still having feels. Also sorry things might not be too accurate I haven't read PO5 in a while so my memory of what happen to them after Proffessor died is a bit fuzzy. This happened somewhere after I suppose. God I messed up...**

**Its like all I ever write about is Scott and Jamie auragh I need to stop and write something else instead of mopping over them and making myself sink into depths of sadness... ;-; Nevertheless, please do enjoy, I am so glad for all of you out there who review and encourage me thank you for your support and yep I'll surely write more! Feel free to drop prompts:)**

**We will always be brothers**

They were looking at him, _he knew it_. He didn't even want to reach into their thoughts, didn't want to hear their accusations ringing in their heads. Their doubts, their suspicion, Scott knew Matt did not trust him the most. That scathing look he always gave with his icy cold eyes.

_They don't know, they don't know anything about what I've been through. I hate this place... I hate everyone. It isn't my fault that I..._

Scott's muscles tensed and he dug his fingernails into his palms. His breath hitched when a sharp pain shot through his arm and up his shoulders. Grinding his teeth hard, he tried to relish the familiarity of the pain. But he couldn't. He hated the pain. This nagging, pain that would always be there no matter how hard he tried to forget it. Constantly, forever, and those ugly scars...

Scott stood up abruptly, a wave of nausea crashing onto him as he bit his lips and tried not to throw up. Grimacing, he made for the door.

"Scott! Where are you..."

"Out."

_No... Not now!_

Scott ran as far away from the house as possibly, no one would see him like this. He felt his senses blur, his brain jolting and fuzzing. Nothing was clear except for his hollering emotions. He clutched his head, trying not to succumb to another panic attack. He tried to clear his mind and focus on what he knew. What he was sure of. _My name is Scott, Scott Tyler. I have a twin brother, Jaime. Where are you, Jaime?_

"I'm here, brother!"

Jamie crouched beside Scott, as though he knew his brother could not stand people giving him looks, they both stared at the grass. Scott was no longer gasping for breath. He clenched his jaw to drown the headache. He didn't want to do this anymore, he couldn't bear the pain. He wanted it to stop, wanted time to freeze and the world to stop moving. Instead, he whispered Jamie's name ever so softly.

"I'm here."

Jamie reached out and carefully brushed his fingers on Scott's, so gently, like a feather. Scott knew why Jamie was being careful, he tried not to flinch away from the physical contact. He knew it was his own brother, he would never hurt him. And yet his nerves jingle, his mind desperately fighting away the flashbacks, the searing memories in Silent Creek. _No, don't!_ The women's touch was soft, yet charged with electricity. Her touch burnt. The scars...

Scott breathed out deeply, and held on to Jamie's hand tightly. He simply refuse to let the past damage him any further. It was painful, but he couldn't hurt his brother's feelings.

"Scott, it's alright. Don't force yourself. You don't need to care about me, I understand..."

"Nobody understands. They all think it's my fault."

"Your fault?" For a moment, Jaime was puzzled as to what he was referring to. "You mean Professor Chambers?"

Scott found it hard to swallow.

"It isn't! Scott, we couldn't have known! It was an ambush, they..."

"They were coming for me! They knew... She had died because... and I nearly killed someone... Why? They died because I was there! Because of me! I've even..."

Scott broke into a fit of anxiety, guilt crushed him, shook him, caught him breathless and render his mind lose. And all he knew was death. He clutched his stomach and drove his nails into his skin, the spasm of pain he had inflicted on himself still could not take his mind away from the terror. He dug them in, tore at his skin, his fist tighten until his knuckles turn white. He couldn't breathe, he was drowning, his mouth refuse to draw air and he was gasping.

Jamie shouted something but he couldn't hear. Until he grabbed Scott's hands away from his stomach and knocked him down with a tight embrace.

Shaking. Who was shaking? Scott? Jamie?

The pain singed his heart, forced tears out of Scott's eyes. But he refused to shed them. He became very still, could not move, paralyzed. And then he was so acutely aware that beside him, Jamie was crying.

"Jay...?"

"Don't... Please don't hurt yourself... I can't bear to see you... Like this... Please, Scott! You can't do this to yourself, you can't..."

Scott suddenly recalled that day when Don had hit his arm with a metal rod. It stung like hell. But the next day, it was Jamie that had the bruise. Jamie could always feel his brother's pain, could always sense him so well. It wasn't because they were telepathic. Scott knew it was because they were twin brothers, and Jamie would always be Jamie.

He rubbed his brothers back in an effort to soothe him down. "I'm sorry... It's ok now, I won't do that again. I promise yeah? Hmm, Jamie you alright?"

Scott managed the weakest of smile for Jamie. Just like that, their roles had been switched back so quickly, back to those days where Scott would protect and take care of Jamie. Jamie knew that. Scott would always be Scott.


End file.
